Du musst es tun!
by Hornschwanz
Summary: Inhalt: Du musst es tun! Ein tragischer OneShot, zeitlich eingeordnet nach dem 6. Band. Romanze und Drama – seit also gewarnt!


**Inhalt**: Du musst es tun! Ein tragischer OneShot, zeitlich eingeordnet nach dem 6. Band.

**Vorwort**: Romanze und Drama – seit also gewarnt.

**Musikempfehlung zum Lesen:** "Celine Dion - The Power of Love". Alternativ nehmt einfach euren Lieblings-Herz-Schmerz-Love-Song!

-

**Du musst es tun!**

**von Hornschwanz**

**- - -  
**

**- - - für Realphoenixx - - -**

**- - -  
**

„Du musst es tun!", sagte er in leisem, bestimmtem Ton zu ihr, doch sie schaute ihn nur ungläubig an. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Verzweifelt mied sie seinen Blick und ließ die wässrigen Augen umherschweifen. Sie beide standen am Meer, an einer verlassenen Klippe, an der die zerschlagene Brandung zu ihnen empor klang. Der salzige Geruch des Meeres lag in der Luft, doch sie nahm ihn nicht mehr wahr. Der lange Sommertag neigte sich dem Ende und die Sonne schickte sich an, als gigantische Scheibe in den Fluten des Meeres zu versinken.

Eine Träne löste sich von ihren Augen und rann die Wange hinab, ihre Sommersprossen glitzerten in der zarten Nässe als sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihn wandte.

„Warum sollte ich _das_ tun? Ich meine, wir haben es doch geschafft!", erwiderte sie mit belegter Stimme und deutete mit der Hand die Klippen hinab. Erneut löste sich ihr Blick von seinen grünen Augen und wendete sich zu den Klippen. Dort unten, zerschmettert auf den Felsen, lag eine Gestalt auf ihrem Rücken, mit bleicher Haut und aufgerissenen, roten, toten Augen, die aus einem schädelgleichen Gesicht starr in den Himmel gerichtet waren.

Sie erinnerte sich, was sie alles durchgemacht hatten auf der Suche und bei der Zerstörung von Lord Voldemorts Horkruxen. Der Schmerz, den sie durchmachen mussten beim Verlust geliebter Menschen und Freunde. Und heute hatten sie es doch endlich geschafft. Nachdem alle Horkruxen zerstört waren und Lord Voldemort nun sogar selbst ausgelöscht war, konnte er doch nicht _das_ von ihr verlangen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe es immer gewusst!", sagte er und strich sich durch das dunkle Haar, das der Meereswind noch mehr zerzaust hatte, als es sonst immer war. „Es war geborgte Zeit, aber niemals meine eigene…"

„Nein, nein, das stimmt nicht…", unterbrach sie ihn, doch ihre brüchige Stimme brach ab. Sie umarmte ihn und zog ihn ganz nah an sich heran. Zahlreiche Tränen rannen nun ihre Wangen hinab, sie schluchzte gegen seine Brust und es schüttelte sie dabei.

„Es ist nicht nötig, lass uns einfach von hier verschwinden. Es ist egal…", ihre Worte konnte er kaum verstehen.

Doch sie kannte seine Antwort.

„Es geht nicht, Ginny, er wird sonst wiederkommen", flüsterte er.

„Das ist mir egal – ich will dich, alles andere ist unwichtig", ihr Schluchzen ebbte ein wenig ab und die untergehende Scheibe der Sonne berührte mit ihrem unteren Rand den Horizont.

„Nein, es dürfen nicht noch mehr Menschen sterben", er machte eine Pause „Das will ich nicht geschehen lassen - deshalb musst du es tun!" Er roch den Blumenduft, den sie verströmte.

Sie sah auf in sein Gesicht und Bilder schossen ihr durch den Kopf, wie sie sich das erste Mal im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors geküsst hatten. Und wie sie sich in der heulenden Hütte später das erste Mal geliebt hatten. Glückliche Zeiten im Krieg. Doch nun sollte alles enden? Ihre Gefühle, ihre Liebe, ausgerechnet jetzt, in jenem Moment, auf den alle hingearbeitet hatten? Im Moment des Triumphs? Im Moment des Sieges?

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, Harry, du irrst dich, ich weiß es…es kann nicht sein…", flehte Ginny.

„Doch, es ist so", sagte er resigniert, „Was damals in Godric's Hollow geschah, lässt sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen."

„Ja, aber ich liebe dich, Harry. Ist das nicht genug?", ihre Augen trafen die seinen.

Er strich ihr zärtlich durch ihr flammend rotes Haar.

„Es ist mehr als ich mir jemals erhoffen konnte", auch seine Augen wurden nun feucht,

„Ich liebe dich mehr als alles auf der Welt, Ginny, doch ein Teil von ihm steckt in mir und du weißt was das bedeutet."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Nur weil du Parsel sprechen kannst?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja, das ist einer der Gründe, ich konnte auch durch seinen Augen sehen, wie er als Schlange deinen Vater angriff. Damals in Godric's Hollow ist irgendein Stück von ihm auf mich übergegangen und hat mir diese Fähigkeiten gegeben, als er seinen siebten und letzten Horkrux mit meiner Ermordung herstellen wollte", unwillkürlich fuhr seine Hand zu der blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn.

„Aber ist das nicht egal? Er liegt doch tot dort unten", Verzweiflung lag wieder in ihrer Stimme.

„Solange dieses Stück in mir bestehen bleibt, kann er zurückkommen. Ich bin damit sein letzter Anker in dieser Welt. Erst ohne ihn wird er endgültig im Jenseits verschwinden", er hob ihr Kinn und schaute ihr in die Augen „Erinnerst du dich an Trelawnys Prophezeiung? ‚_Keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt_!' Und er überlebt jetzt noch in mir, deshalb wird keiner von uns leben können. Es muss so enden! Hier!"

„Nein, nein, NEIN!", sie schlug mit ihren Fäusten kraftlos gegen seine Brust.

„Du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen! Ich brauche dich, _das_ werde ich niemals für dich tun", schluchzte Ginny, sie klammerte sich jetzt wieder an Harry.

„Bitte, Ginny!", er wischte ihr mit dem Handrücken eine Träne von den Wangen. „Der Zauberspruch muss korrekt bis zu Ende gesprochen werden, ich selber kann das nicht tun.", er sah ihr tief in die Augen, „Du musst es für mi- …", doch seine Stimme brach im Wort.

Und ihr Blick sagte, dass sie ihn verstand, sie hatte ihn von Beginn an verstanden, doch nun leugnete sie nicht länger, was er vorhatte und wovon sie spürte, dass er es sich nie mehr aus dem Kopf schlagen würde.

Sie sah in seine grünen Augen und auch er verstand.

„Ich werde dich in alle Ewigkeit lieben, Ginny. Aber du musst jetzt alleine weitermachen, für alles, wofür wir gekämpft haben und alles, was wir erreicht haben".

„Ich weiß es, ich weiß", sagte sie leise, und fügte hinzu „Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, Harry. Schon als ich dich das erste Mal sah, war es mir klar. Und jetzt ist es mir genauso klar wie damals, gestern und heute. Doch es zerreist mir das Herz. Derselbe Grund, eben weil ich dich so sehr liebe, weshalb ich dich für immer festhalten und an meiner Seite wissen will, wird mich das tun lassen, was du dir wünschst", sie schluchzte, doch fing sich rasch wieder, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war nun entschlossen.

Sie umarmte seinen Hals und er ihre Taille, beide drückten sich ganz fest aneinander. Schließlich fanden ihre Lippen die seinen und sie küssten sich so innig und leidenschaftlich wie beim allerersten Mal. Erst nach schier endloser Zeit trennten sie sich wieder und sahen lange einander an.

- - -

Der Phönix Fawkes hatte sie gefunden, zog über ihnen im Lichte der glutrot sterbenden Sonne seine Kreise und sah auf die Umrisse der zwei Menschen am Boden. Ein gleißender Lichtstrahl zwischen ihnen erhellte das Dämmerlicht und der größere der beiden Umrisse sackte leblos zusammen. Der andere fing ihn auf und glitt dann mit ihm gemeinsam zu Boden. Mit einem lang gezogenen Kreischen schrie der Phönix herzzerreißend gegen die Brandung des Meeres an.

- - -

Harrys toter Körper lag in Ginnys Armen und sie wiegte ihn zärtlich hin und her, während die Sonne endgültig unterging. Die letzten Tränen, die sie jemals vergießen würde, rollten ihre Wangen hinab, lösten sich und tropften traurig nieder auf seine Narbe.

- - -

'_cause I am your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_- _


End file.
